A Collision with a Empire and a Court
by Fire Suga
Summary: I don't own any of these characters but the idea is mine and major spoilers for EOS and ACOMAF
1. Escape

I thought this was a good idea for a fan fiction. It is done completely in Aelin's POV. EOS SPOILERS. Throne of glass. ACOMAF SPOILERS. A court of thorns and roses, a court of mist and fury. TOG and ACOTAR crossover

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT THEY BELONG TO QUEEN SARAH J MASS**

She needed help. She hated herself for doing this but she needed to get out before Cairn came back for more. Memories started coming back of Nehemiah teaching her, reading books, and practicing it but she couldn't cry when she remembered that her friend was dead. She couldn't not with one of Maeve's lapdogs outside this insufferable iron spiked box. Because if she did it meant that she had snapped and then she'd take the stupid blood oath, then become her second and then rowan would become trapped in the blood oath again cause he took the blood oath to me and whatever belongs to me is hers. She couldn't though, she couldn't leave rowan. Not now at least when he was breaking as much as her from not seeing her.

She had to stay away because what if they tracked her. She had by now started drawing the portal outline. By the time she had decided she would see rowen and take her court with her far away she had already finished the outline. She wrote the name of the place she thought he would be and thought it and then a slightly greenish blue glow appeared. Before she could back out she jumped though and the iron shackles disappeared and she decided she would blown that box into a sizzling mess. She shifted into her fae form blasted it and then shifted back and was exhausted and panting when she fell through into a Aedions meeting about the war. All she heard was a few gasps a strained "Aelin" and then a large voice that could only be her cousins say " Rowan! Come we found Aelin!" running then Rowan saw her and roared. Then she blacked out.


	2. A Suprise

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

She awoke and instantly smelled "Dorian?"

"Aelin! Oh my GODS! AELIN ! Your awake!"

"How come your here"

" Aelin, your in the stone castle in Rifthold"

" WHAT! I thought of Aedion because I thought Rowan would be with him"

" They are both here and according to one of the servants they haven't gone to sleep in 4 days Aelin. You been unconscious for four days Aelin."

"Where is ROWAN" she snarled viciously

"Why what's wrong"

"I think my husband should know that I've settled!" she snarled again

Her eyes by now were molten lava and a light blue flame crown danced on her head. Dorian knowing not to push it stood up and went to get Rowan. As soon as the lock fell into place she shifted and summoned and bright orange crown and as soon as Rowan entered his eyes lit up at the sight of her and she floated the crown onto his head.

"Rowan, I have to tell you something"

"What? Did they do something to you!"

"No, no, no in fact I feel stronger"

"Ok" the bite in his voice gone

"Rowan you know I am not one to stall but I feel that something this big just can't be dropp-" Rowan cut her off

" what is it just, spit it out and tell me"

"Fine," she said quickly "I've, I've, I'VE SETTLED"


	3. Shape Shifting

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND I OWN THE STORY**

 **Chapter 3**

"WHAT! Wait so we get to be together forever?"

"Yes and you are the king of Terresen forever with me." She said with excitement hinting her voice ever so slightly yet she stayed calm in her Queen mode yet Rowan remained silent " Um... Rowan?" She looked at him and she saw that his eyes had changed then in a instant Lyssandra was standing in front of her

" I just wanted to see you, cause the guys said you were here but I didn't believe them but but you've settled I mean I am happy for you but does Maeve know!"

"No, I kept it hidden because the pain I went through just looked like it was from the whipping and slicing." She stated so matter of factly that it scared Lyssandra so much that she went to touch the crown but instead burned herself

"Um can you like make this crown disappear Aelin it's really annoying and it get cold when your sad and almost burned my hair to ashes when your angry, and before you say it Rowan loves you too much to tell you."

"Seriously!"

"Yea-" she got cut off by Rowan bursting through the door and almost shattering the wood to splinters so hard that she felt the ground shake slightly then he croaked in a slightly raspy voice "Aelin!"

"Yes, Rowan?" curiosity hinting her voice

"Your actually alive and I mean Maeve didn't kill you, but did you take the oath"

"Thankfully no, I didn't take the blood oath," she said so quietly " I didn't snap even though she tried to make me take it multiple times, also tried forcing me once but I kicked her then bit Cairn on the hand." she smiled so slightly that she didn't even realise til she saw Rowan smiling and asked him, his reply was " just that you can still somehow have a dazzling smile and all after the horrors that you have been through."

"Well maybe I am still a good kisser"

"Oh well lets see" and as our lips met the world melted away and nothing else seemed to matter. Maybe they stayed like that for minutes or hours but she didn't care not since Rowan was here.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late post I was just moving houses and just came back from school camp and that stuff and so, so far the characters I have named in this are**

 **Cairn**

 **Nehemiah**

 **Maeve**

 **Rowan**

 **Aedion**

 **Dorian**

 **Lysandra**

 **And lastly Aelin**


	4. My hug

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Chapter 4**

The door clicked back into place but I only vaguely heard it and didn't care until I heard a sharp in take of breath as not only Dorian but also Aedion, Lysandra, Choal, Lorcan, Elide and Phillipa

" Phillipa! I am so glad you are here and you look stunning as always and I'm sure you can help me become my old self again!"

" Oh why thank you very much Lillian or do you want me to call you Celeana or Aelin or even Queen Aelin!" She said with barely controlled excitement and and joy, " As overwhelming as it is that I'm not only Arderlands Assassin but also a Queen, a Demi-fae but also a fire wielder you can just call me Aelin because you Phillipa if you wish and if Dorian gives his blessing are welcome to my court as my Messenger, Healer and guidance Commander." she said in her queenly voice she always used when it came to official buissness

" I Dorian Havilrard give my fullest blessing for you Phillapa to join the Queen of Terresen's court or you can stay here and become my chief messenger" Dorian said with ease

" Oh wow both of those offers are amazing, but I'm sorry King Dorian I must accept Aelin's offer as I have been through a lot with her." Phillips said graciously

" The offer will still stand if you ever need to come back to rifthold." He said with the King voice that Aelin taught him to use when it came to the business and time to be king

" Now Phillipa come give me a hug!" Aelin squealed excitedly

" No, because you need to rest and heal up." Phillipa said sternly in a voice that no one else had dared to use since Celeana was found out to be Aelin Ashryver Galathinius.

" My oh, my Phillipa refusing to follow your new queens orders now, are we?"

" Well if you put it that way ... yes. I. Am." Phillipa replied sternly

" Well if that's the case," Aelin said with a glint in her eyes that no one understood why was there " Aedion my dearest cousin I know you think I deprived you of a certain birthright of yours which I am now going to give you back." Rowan and Aedion sucked in a sharp breath realising what she was talking about, then there was silence with every single person in the room with looks of confusion apart from three; King Whitethorn, The Wolf of the North and the Fire Breathing Queen

" Uh hey Aelin do you mind filling us in on this birthright." Dorian said a bit to quiet for her liking

" Well this will explain," she said so quietly that it was a whisper who no one heard apart from maybe Rowan she thought " Choal the dagger strapped to the back of your left leg or the one in a certain spot on your arm please." She declared loudly

" WHAT! how did you know abou- ohhh Arderlands Assassin right." He handed the knife to her and stepped back " Aedion Ashryver step forward," her cousin did as he was told " I have know you for years and if you accept my offerin-" her cousin cut her short and replied with " I accept"

Aelin cut her arm and rowan sucked in a breath and clutched his arm and she then felt the bond snap together as Rowan finally realised " Your my mate." He said so quietly that only she heard

" Rowan do you have something to say."by now blood was dripping down her arm he growled " You knew yet you didn't tell me."

Why of course I knew silly

She said in her mind down the newly formed bond

Oh you are in so much trouble my MATE!

Rowan screamed back

" Um Aelin I know you and Rowan are doing that mind conversation thing again but why?" Aedion said with curiosity flooding his voice

" well Aedion, Rowan here just figured out that I'm his Mate," she declared " now Aedion you may if you wish." She said holding out her arm while Rowan was still fuming and Aedion eagerly stepped forward put his lips to the cut and sucked two mouthfuls stepped back and said " I am now bound to you through the blood oath "

" Yes you are and your first job is to block the door"

"Yes my Queen." He said without question

Ok you know he'll be like this for a week right Rowan said down the bond

Yes I do. And since you are also bound to me go pick Phillipa up and bring her to me so I get my hug

" Oh you are like the devil you know." Rowan said out loud

" Oh I know" she said then chuckled evilly, oh she would enjoy this.

 **I know the last chapter was short so I madd this one extra extra long. Also comment if you think I captured Aelins attitude correctly. And if you have any ideas I'm going to start doing one where Feyre and Aelin grown up together MODERN style.**


	5. Rysand is back

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THESE THRONE OF GLASS CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 5**

"AELIN! WHAT IS HE DOING!" Phillipa screamed as Rowan picked her up by the waist.

" Oh sweet Phillipa he's just doing as I asked." she replied with the viciousness of a predator flooding her voice but she said it in a sing song voice that Rowan laughed at loudly

" WHAT!" Phillipa screamed " Why though my queen?" she said a little more quietly

" Because my little darling, you did not give me my hug when I asked for it." She said with sing song voice again while Phillipa looked at her dumbfounded and Dorian just cracked up laughing and said in between breaths and laughing " It's. Good. To. See. That. You. Are. Still. As. Evil. As. Ever. "

"And what is that meant to mean my fellow ruler, Dorian?" I said with malice and curiosity coating my voice just as I planned to make it sound while the room when silent. Even Phillipa stopped struggling. Even Rowan growled down the bond

Aelin don't lose your control here

I replied out loud " Rowan it's not that easy anymore." I saw the look on his face when he growled at me

" Why." It wasn't a question l realised, if was a demand

" Oh nothing worth mentioning but now Dorian why am I still as ev-" I got cut off when a male stepped out of the wall " Hello, my name is Cassian and I am here for Aelin Ashryver Galathinius."

" Cassian?" I heard Rowan whisper beside me so quiet my human ears almost missed it

" Rowan. Why are you here." The male who called himself Cassian said

" Well I kinda live here but why are you here?"

" Seeing as you are all in this room would you plz all hold hands and brace yourselves." After we all joined hands he started chanting the old language and soon a portal opened in the floor and they fell in. The bed and all the furniture disappeared and Aelin used her newfound powers she hadn't told anyone about to tell everyone in their minds

 **Ok who ever this is I am human and so is Dorian, Phillipa, Aedion you aren't Demi fae and Lysandra you are a normal human along with Elide and Manon and Lorcan don't be a prick and just be quiet**

He shot me and stare with a question hidden there while Rowan while growling was chuckling down the bond

When they finally stepped onto firm ground she looked at Rowan and he said

"WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN US!CASSIAN I WILL SUFFOCATE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" While Rowan started screaming profanities Aelin silently slipped into the male Cassian's mind and she started rummaging through his mind while also keeping the door to his mind open until he stopped talking and chuckling and he hissed at me

" A Daemati is in our amidst!" He said with what I thought to be shock only to correct myself with it being rage.

" And what would that be" I replied with simple elegance yet venom was hidden in it

" A Daemati is someone who has the power to walk into someone's mind and see everything"

At this point I stopped shuffling through his thoughts and memories when she heard something in particular

The queen is quite powerful and leaks magic yet she smells mortal and the one with black hair and blue eyes is the same yet the queen seems to smell like Mala fire bringer

I accidentally chuckled out loud and when I did he looked to me and said

" What are you laughing about Miss Galathinius"

" One I am your so called Daemati two who is this Morrigan girl three," as soon as I said three I vanished and then appeared in front of this Cassain guy " I am a fae and so are most of my companions " I saw the pure shock and rage on his face as his shield that I broke repaired itself as I slipped out of his mind. The next thing I knew this male who smelled familiar appeared next to Cassian when I saw him both me and Dorian gasped and so did Aedion.

"Rysand... " I whispered

"Aelin, Dorian... " he whispered in return while I looked around and saw everyone with confused looks

" My inner circle meet my best friend who was thought to be dead when the king murdered my family, Rhysand." Rowan growled

 ** _Now now Rowan you aren't a dog or Fleetfoot are you_**

 ** _I am not a dog_**

 ** _Then don't act like one_**

She felt something enter her mind

"Rysand get out!" I growled at him and instead slipped into his mind in return and he gasped as I locked him in my mind and slipped out of his

" Now that's settled why don't you one tell me who Feyre is and why she is so important."

He replied without hesitation and earned a shocked look from Cassian

" Feyre is my mate, high lady of the night Court and curse breaker. She is important because she could defeat the war we are having."

" My Queen?" I said sweetly

" My Queen" he corrected himself

"Now bow down to me" even though she knew about his tattoos he still did it without hesitation and then it dawned on Cassian she realised

" Let him go you bitch!" He growled at me and I immediately let Rhysand go

" Oh you are still a control freak."

 **Sorry for the late post but I am at band camp sooo...**


	6. Old Enemies

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THESE THRONE OF GLASS CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 6**

I laughed at his statement

" Trust me she is a handful." Lorcan shot in disobeying my orders

" Sweet Lorcan what did I tell you."

" Shit. You told me shit orders." Is how he replied and I stayed calm and said "Oh but you still disobeyed my orders." I said with venom lacing my voice and then shot a fire arrow at him and he jumped back and screamed bitch at me when it hadn't even touched him yet there was a small burn so I reached down for the bottom of my healing magic but found full of raw magic instead.

"How in the world -" I got cut off by a red haired make appearing grabbing my arm and winnowing me somewhere continually until we where in a area filled with spring

" Why did you bring me here!" I could tell that the rage that filled my voice scared him but his reply is what surprised me

" you mortal are across the wall. And that is forbidden. "

I burst out laughing and noticed a female behind him and recognised her as Feyre from entering Rhys' mind. I stoped laughing and said

" and who fucktard is this lovely looking lady behind you. Because she looks human as well." The girl Feyre stepped in swept back her hair to reveal her ears that were so fragile at the points and said to me

" I am Feyre High Lady of the Spring Court."

 **And what would Rhysand say to that sweet Feyre**

" Oh you are the bitch here mortal" she spat but said to me in response

 **Oh so you know him I will make sure they don't hurt you also what's your name since you know mine**

 **Aelin but don't tell anyone. Call me Celanea**

Then I was knocked unconscious but first I smelt spring himself and I was met by his cold dark stare as I saw my old enemy Tamlin the fucktard as I called him who was taken by the valg long ago

When I awoke I kept my eyes shut to listen to the conversation that was happening and instead slipped into the mind of the closest person bypassing their barrier with ease and saw that I was in Tamlin's mind

 _She is so beautiful while she sleeps_

 _Why does she have to be fucking sexy even while she sleeps_

 _I have to stop thinking like this she tried to kill me and save Rhysand_

Then he dismissed the red haired male Luciun as he was called in the conversation at this event called Calami and leant down to kiss me I went back into my own mind and opened my eyes flung out a fist to punch him jerked my leg out so he doubled over in pain so I could go behind him dislocate his should and have him on the ground howling in pain the the red haired male with what seemed to be a metal eye came back in saw what she did and threw a knife at her which I caught at last minute by the handle spun it around and threatened him while he was in shock

" I maybe just a human girl, but this one has fangs."

 **Sorry for the late post because I just go so caught up in school and I have decided that after I post Chapter 7 I will start posting on a Friday ( Australia )**


	7. Wings and knives

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY IS MY IDEA**

 **So Elizabeth941 asked me to keep posting because she likes the story so here you go**

 **Chapter 7**

She saw the shock on his face when she caught the knife and she spun around plunged the knife into Tamlin's back pulled it out and threw it so that it gave him a deep cut in his ankles and as she walked to him she shifted lifted his head up and so I smiled and he gasped from the sight he saw. She slipped into his mind and planted a thought in there

 **She is one wicked fast bitch**

Then I stepped over his bleeding ankle and shifted back knocked out the guards and said to my new friend Feyre through our new bond

 **Let's go see our mates shall we**

Almost straight away she sent back to me

 **Cool we have our own bond and Tamlin and Lucin deserve what you did to them**

 **Oh I know meet me in the dining room and can you winnow**

 **I can winnow but only a few metres at a time and I'm there now**

 **Ok**

" Took you long enough to get here" Feyre said sarcastically

" Just grab my hand and just as Feyre did Tamlin burst through the door and screamed at me

" Celeana you fucking bitch I will get you!" His voice was enraged

" No you won't." I said sweetly and I winnowed me and Feyre back to the night court

" Oh my god thank you I have been trying to get Rhys to come rescue me for ages but the king Hybern fully blocked us."

". I'll call out to him then since he's my best friend."

" WHAT!"

" Yeah long story short Tamlin is kinda my half brother gone phyco , well actually this is when I was a assassin so anyway and he and Rhysand an Rhys at the time was ahh kinda my boyfriend but anyway they were kidnapped by the valg and I chose to save Rhysand because Tamlin tried raping his little 9 yr old step sis but Rhysand stopped him. "

" But Rhysand and Tamlin are like 500 years old or something. "

" The way time works here is faster than were I cone from so this was when Tamlin and Rhysand were still immature pricks. And before Cassian Azriel and Amren. " Feyre gaped at her like she was a freak which she kinda was

" Anyway can you shape shift?"

" You mean like this." Feyre summoned Illyrian wings

" Ha ha let me try." I said back and I summoned the wings and they looked beautiful I touched one and shuddered because they were sensitive while Feyre laughed uncontrollably at what I did.

" Shut up! Let's go." I tested out the wing once and I flew. It was amazing. We flew all the way back to Velaris all the way from edge of the night court. When we finally made it Rhys I told Feyre was in a place called the house of Wind and that his court and my court are there so we flew down. Feyres first words were.

" What the hell Rhysand! Why didn't you tell me she," Feyre pointed to me as I braced myself for what was going to happen next " is your EX GIRLFRIEND!" Rhys shot me a death stare put on his mask and acted like nothing happened by saying

" Oh by the way love the wings girls." I realised that we both still had our wing but I didn't want them to go so I kept them and so did Feyre. At that moment Rowan was behind me and Rhys winnowed behind Feyre and they both ran a finger down each wing. We both shuddered and I heard Cass and Az both laughing their heads off so I winnowed to in front of both of them and ran a finger down each of theirs wings. They stopped laughing and shuddered I leant in and said

" How does that feel?" I pull away and Rhys chuckles evilly

" oh by the way Rhys."

" Yes?" Is the only reply he gave

" Tamlin tried raping me again but this time I took care of him with a ashwood infused knife. Cassian." I said and he came out of shock from what I just said

" Because we are both skilled fighters I am guessing why don't we have a fist fight." Rhys chocked on some water he was drinking, Az just melted into the shadows while Cassian had a evil look on his face.

" Sure thing princess. "

" Queen actually and Rowan, Rhys and Chaol I'll try not to hurt him to much." I stated so matter of factly that it shocked Cassian when I turned around I heard Rhys mutter to himself

" This will be interesting." So to make a show I said

" Rhys you me and weapons next?"

" Yes I will." But I heard the slight bit of fear in his voice because he knew that I was better at it but he didn't want to admit it.

 **Hey guys because this is chapter 7 I will start posting on Friday ( Australia) and if you could leave me some reviews that would be awesome thanks**

 **also can you guys check out my step sisters fanfic " A Court Of Thanks and Flaws " and leave a review saying " Iron Claws the Fire Breathing Queen" sent you that would be awesome thanks**

 **May the wyrd and the coldren be with you**


	8. Teeth and Claws

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THESE CHARACTERS**

 **Because of your enthusiasm Elizabeth941 I decided to post another chapter for you.**

 **Chapter 8**

I stepped onto the mat and set myself up. I could feel the confidence emitting off of Cassian that I said

" I hope I don't damage your ego and confidence when I beat you Cass." His only reply was a punch to my gut which I had been expecting since I had been training secretly ever since Tamlin first knocked me out so all Cassian hit was my 6 pack and then I grabbed his arm pulled him towards me spun him around and had my arm around his neck before you could say " By the wyrd" and was chocking him I let go smashed my elbow down onto his head and knocked his unconscious. Rowan smiled at me while Azriel came out of the shadows over to his friend to inspect him as Rhys just smirked and said

" Still with Ahrobyn then."

" Nope Lysandra over here killed him."

" Yep!" Lysandra said in a chirpy voice until I heard Cassian groan. Elide had shooed everyone away while she pushed some nerve in his wings. I realised I still had my wings but they had just tucked themselves in very tightly.

" What happened?" He mumbled

" Celeana here just beat you in 10 seconds and knocked you unconscious." Rhysand said with pride filling his voice but Feyre also noticed that

" and back to the subject that she," Feyre pointed to me " is your EX GIRLFRIEND!"

" here that was over 500 years ago that time I went missing in the Illyrian camp. Before we actually knew each other. Remember Cass, Az."

Cassian said in a cocky voice

" So you went and fucked Celeana. You finally told us after many many centuries."

" Hey we didn't have sex you know because at the time we were both 12." I said but that was my mistake as Lysandra put in finally remembering

" YOUR THAT GUY WHO GAVE AELIN THE KNIFE THAT DAY. I STILL GAVE A SCAR ON MY ARM FROM THAT FIGHT IN THE ALLY YOU KNOW!" She screamed at Rhys " Then when she ran away crying but you chased her and that was when you first kissed." I started blushing uncontrollably as not only Rowan looked at me and Rhys but everyone even Lorcan and Manon were shocked

" Well this is weird but anyway do you think my mum could be here?"

" I'm sorry Elide but she's dead." Manon said as gently as she could

" I WONT BELIEVE YOU!" And Ashe said those words iron teeth and claws came out of no where and Manon was over joyed

" Elide you are a black beak see." Manon lifted up Elides hand and Elide looked shocked

" Now back to the fact that Rhys and I have a fight to do." I saw that Rhys was nervous and so did Mor apparently

" I won't let him."

" Mor." Amren put in

" Well look at what you did to Cassian!"

"I'll let him chose my weapon." I pleaded because I wanted a half decent opponent

" Guys come on if I chose her weapon she will lose." And as Rhys said that he went and picked up a sword knowing it was one of my worst but I had been training with Rowan so I said

" Really swordplay. You know I'm horrible at that." I said and Rowan just said do the bond

 ** _You devious little queen_**

 ** _And your my king_**

I shot back to him and I saw him grin from across the room.

" Lets do this fight." Rhys said with the same confidence in his voice as Cassian had because he knew he would most likely win

" Sure but wooden or steel?"

" Steel."

And as soon as Rhys stepped on the mat I moved. I scratched his arm and saw it bleed and heard him huff. Then I put a bid gash in the back of both his legs though he was still standing afterward. So just to end it I flipped my sword around and threw it at him hilt first. It slammed into his gut so hard he got thrown backwards onto his back. I came over took the sword out of his hands. I pointed the tip at his neck and said

" I may have practiced a little with Rowan Whitethron." And at the mention of the name his eyes went wide because as I pulled him up I said because I am Aelin Ashryver Galathinius the Queen of Terreson and a fae." As I said the last words Everyone in Rhys' court including himself their eyes went wide because I shifted

" I was wondering at how you had magic girl ." Amren said in a curious way

" Well where I come from the fae can shift into different forms but if they have the ability to shift and they are human , like Lysandra , they are called shifters. I am not a shifter though because I am part fae. I also have raw magic like Dorian which means we can both do all of the different types of magic. And yes I found that my raw magic goes on forever. "

" Wait you are Aelin the lost queen."

" Yes she is just as I am Rowan Whitethorn or now King Rowan Whitethorn Galathinius."

" He is also my mate." I put in

" EVERYONE AWAY FROM RHYSAND NOW." Elide yelled as she retracted her claws and teeth and started fixing Rhysands wounds that I inflicted.

 **Well that's that chapter and thank you again for all of your support and it would be awesome if you guys left me any reviews possible because if they are kind or slightly mean I will take your words into serious consideration.**

 **May the couldren be with you now.**

 **The fire breathing Queen**


	9. Back leading again

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE**

 **Chapter 9**

From what I could tell the wounds were only shallow so they healed quickly enough but he was going to have a wicked bruise on his stomach. Though Feyre thought differently to what happened

" Rhysand why are you down on your ass when it should be Aelin who is!"

" Hey hey hey calm down. Obviously she had some training."

Then she screamed down our bond at me

 **You bitch! You knew you were better than him yet you still said that you were horrible!**

Then something I didn't expect to happen happened

 **Ladies, ladies calm down**

That was Rhysands voice so I added in what I was thinking

 **It seems that because you two are equals as in mates and Rowan and I are, we might be equals and considering you two are the most powerful duo here as Rowan and I are in Erelia we are as strong as each other.**

Rhysand laughed at this and said it seems so while Rowan growled in recognition of who they had found.

" Um would you Bitch Queen, Rhysand, Feyre and Rowan please tell me what's happening because, well she's a bitch and I wanna kick her ass!" Cass pointed at me and said with extreme annoyance " and if you can't tell Aelin is Bitch Queen."

" Cassian you have to treat her with respect because she kicked both your ass and Rhysands without sweating." Amren put in civilly

" Not to mention that she looked fucking sexy while doing it." Mor put in " that's why I thought you would fit right in to our group."

" Thanks Mor and I think we will be fast friends."

Lysandra shifted into a ghost Leppard startling almost everyone

" Rowan shift and check the perimeter, Aedion guard the door with Cass, Rhys surround the place in darkness that only your Court and my court can see through, Mor and Amren check the city with Lorcan and Elide so she can heal the injured if there is any, Lysandra guard the windows and Feyre and I will go to the border of the Night Court with Dorian and Choal."

" Why should we listen to you and let you go with a worrior and a human with magic with our high lady." Cassian added with annoyance in his voice

" Fine Az you come with us as well." And after Cassian grunting in protest a couple times and then going with Aedion to guard the door. Rowan took off in hawk form and said down the bond

 **My queen commanding her army again and I love you so so much and I could do so many things to you**

 **Um guys wrong bond** Feyre added while I cracked up laughing and then so did Feyre while I heard Rowan skawk in the distance. Rhysand looked at me with a knowing look on his face as he planted what he was thinking in my head

 **Maybe some of those have been done by me**

" Fucking shut up Rhysand!" When I screamed at him and through a fireball at him both Cass and Aedion while it nicked his arm and burned his clothes.

" What the fuck just fucking happened Aelin!"

" Fucking Rhysand, Aedion and Cassian was being a fucking bitchy friend and talking about something inappropriate!"

" Oh for gods sakes!" I screamed when I saw Rhys wiggle his eyebrows at me so I stormed over to Chaol grabbed his arm and then stormed over to Dorian grabbed his arm and winnowed which made them both cling on to me but as soon as me feet hit solid ground I winnowed back let go of Chaol and Dorian. I saw the confused faces of everyone and said

" It's nothing ok." Then I winnowed back and said

" Tamlin come out you prick and you red haired friend can come out to." When I said that a beast launched itself at me so I through up my invisible flames and put out my hand as the red haired male threw a ash wood dragged at me

" Silly male," I said as my flames burned the dagger " it's called ire." I said as he stared at me in disbelief.

" And just so you know, your little friends who started blindly attacking are now dead."

 **Sooo... that is that chapter and I'm sorry if this chapter is dodgy but it is because I wasn't able to focus until today because of the rain from ex-Cyclone Debbie because i live in Brisbane and it was a rough storm. Also as you all know by now any form of criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Also Elizabeth thank you so much for your support and for that I am eternally grateful.**

 **Anyways**

 **May the couldren be with you now. And may wyrd and Mala protect you all.**

 **The fire breathing Queen**


	10. Erawan and Hyburn

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE**

 **Sooo many thanks to Elizabeth for supporting me**

 **Chapter 10**

" What!?" Tamlin whispered

" Yes Tam all of them are dead. Every single last one." That's when he launched himself at me and I realised that I still had the wings and so I flew upwards until he could no longer get me. That's when I threw a ball of darkness at them and Rhysand winnowed beside me and said after summoning his wings and flying and Feyre I realised doing the same

" Well that was a bit dramatic Aelin but that's you being dramatic." He said casually

" Well after Erawan disappeared and I couldn't kill him I have had a lot of power cooped up. And Tam is gone now along with the fake eyed one." But I noticed that at the mention of Erawan's name Rhysand's face paled

" Did you say Erawan?" He whispered

" Yeah so what." I said considerably louder than what is needed to be

" By killing him you would also stop our war as well as the one in Erelia!" He said excitedly

" We would've killed him by now but he won't let me anywhere near him." Feyre put in and so my mind started working because I knew that by killing Erawan I would also kill myself but I won't tell Rhysand that and I won't tell Rowan that this King here is also Erawan and he won't know until after I'm dead and they return. I am not going to tell Rhys otherwise he will tell Rowan and he'll try to stop me.

" The heck I'm foing to stop you if its going to kill you!"

" Well technically its not killing him that will kill me but putting the wyrdkeys back in. I can feel his power from here im going now!" And so i started flying off but then out of the blue I am knocked into a black sea that I know means Rhys or Feyre knocked me unconscious. I'm going to kill them when I wake up!

When I finally come to I realise that I'm still in the house of wind but I'm lying down in a bed and a conversation is happening so I keep my breathing steady and listen to the conversation

" Rowan she was going to commit suicide basically!" His voice sounded raged as I realised it was Rhys

" She doesn't have to die, all four of us just need to combine our powers and then it'll be as easy as misting a apple is." Feyre put in but I could sense Rowan annoyance coming off him at this so I chose that moment to " wake up "

" What the hell Rhysand is wrong with you!" I growled at him and startled everyone in the room which happened to consist of Rowan, Rhys, Feyre, Aedion, Dorian, Cass and Az. Which by the looks of it all looked very pissed at what I had tried to do

" Ok Dorian you know it's either me or you and you have a brother while me I have no one and your brothers to young to be king while Rowan is. "

" That Aelin is not a excuse as to what you were going to do." Aedion added in while growling at me

" Hey I am going to die one way or another so why not do it by stopping both wars, that way I will be remembered doing something for not one but two worlds and my story will last even longer." And at that Rowan put in

" Of course you would find someway to sacrifice yourself even more that you had to but that's because your a Ashryver isn't it." And he shot a glare at Aedion

" Hey just because I'm a Ashryver and the Wolf of the North doesn't mean it's because of me." He said defensively while I sat there and started cracking up hysterically and earned a worried look from Azriel

" Ok Ok enough with the territorial fea wars or do we need to measure your wingspans." At this Cass chocked on a apple he was eating and punched himself in the gut and started howling at how bland and serious I had been saying that.

" Why Cass are you afraid that your wingspan is the smallest." And at this it was Feyre and Rowan's turn to laugh. All the while Dorian and Aedion remained speechless because as I imagined they didn't know what was going on Rhys noticed their confused faces and said

" As Feyre once told me a males wingspan if they gave wings correlates to certain other parts, and Aelin was just dissing him about it." Then after that I sensed and smelt Autumn faintly mixed with spring and winnowed to where it was coming from and was faced by a small girl no older than 13. She simply said

" Please help me. Do you know where the High Lord of this court is?" Beginning to grow curious of the girl I replied with

" Why do you want to meet with the High Lord." She said and her voice started quivering

" Because I have information of the High Lord and the King of Hyburns plans." K decided there that I would take her to Rhys and explain this further so I grabbed her arm and she shrieked slightly and winnowed back to the steps of the house of Wind because I had grown to love these wings and flew up to the room I was in before. When I came in the whole room was in panic about the fact that I had just winnowed away.

" Why are you guys all so frantic?" I said with question in my voice and all the heads plus the rest of Rhys's and my inner circle whipped towards me and I felt the little girl cower behind me.

" Because we thought you went on you little suicide mission." Feyre put in with annoyance

" Well I sensed something and brought back a girl who wants to talk with Rhysand regarding information about Tamlin and Erawan."

" Well that changes things doesn't it," Amren put in while Mor added " Oh sweetie did Tamlin do something to you."

" Almost but I escaped, oh and by the way my name is Elizabeth."

 **So so sorry for the delay but I hope I made up for it with a good chapter. But the chapter was only a few hours later than usual. Once again I'm so sorry about the delay. But reviews add always welcome as always and appreciated.**

 **May the Couldren be with you. And may Mala protect you.**

 **The Fire Breathing Queen.**


	11. Wings

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THE CHRACTERS MENTIONED HERE APART FROM ELIZABETH**

 **So I decided to involve my biggest supporter Elizabeth941 into my story and you will all see how she fits in this chapter and I wanted to show how much I appreciated you also everyone review.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **" Why girl do you smell mortal but have fae ears?" Amren put in with the forocity only she could achieve and made the girl Elizabeth blink which surprised me because for their amount of time I've known Amren which hasn't been long I guessed no one had ever done before. Azriel seemed shocked at how calm she was after what Amren had told her.**

 **" Because like Feyre Cursebreaker I used to be human but was made High Fae."**

 **" How?" Amren hissed and the rest of us stayed silent but I hade questions of my own**

 **" Excuse me, but wouldn't she have been made the same way Feyre was."**

 **" No I was killed by having my neck snapped and then all 7 high lords of Pyrinthian brought me back by placing a bit of their selves inside me and that couldn't of happened because Rhys hadn't done anything like that." Feyre added in while I sensed Rhys tense because I imagine that he couldn't save her while Cass, Az and Mor threw glances as if they weren't there to stop it either.**

 **" Because the king kidnapped me to see if the couldren would work on younger people as well as older people I guess because he did it with Jurian."**

 **" Are you the only one." I heard Manon whisper and Elide shivered when Elizabeth said " No."**

 **" By the wyrd how many." Manon looked at Elide as she saw her claws slip out and her teeth scrape free.**

 **" A entire village." The girl Elizabeth said and I tensed and felt Feyre do the same and both Rowan and Rhys look at the two of us with concern covering their faces. I don't know why I tensed but I had a feeling it had to do with our bond and it was probably a bond that Rowan and Rhys shared was why they had the same face as Elizabeth continued on talking " The village was the one closest to the wall, I am one of Lord Graysen's nieces and I will never get to see my uncle again because he was out of town when they ransacked it." And at that moment a girl stepped out of the shadows like Az had done but I noticed the slight stumble and she also looked freakishly like Feyre, she breathed one name " Feyre?" But before she could say anything more out of thin air a massive flame erupted and then disappear to reveal another female who looked like Feyre and she said " Hello my High Lady, it's good to have you back." Then I felt Feyre's leash snap as she said " Cut the crap Nesta." But I just had to say it**

 **" Now Nesta that was a entrance that I have to do." And Nesta looked at me and said " Now this is someone who I could get along with unlike Cassian who always has to find a way to fight with me." Nests glared daggers at Cassian but then her face softened and I noticed that his wings were ruined. " Hey Feyre and Cassian can you come over here, I want to try something." Cass looked confused but came over while Feyre just said " Ok should I be worried." So I replied with " No you just need a small cut on your hand like this one." I cut my hand open over the scar of cutting my hand open many times before. I was surprised when Feyre did what I asked without question. Cassian cautiously looked over to Rhysand and I asked for his hand and for him to hold Feyre's hand that wasn't cut and I held Feyre's that was cut. I focused on Cassians wings and drew on Feyre's magic and my own and with a bright flash I closed my eyes and when I opened my I eyes I saw that his wings were fully healed and to his credit the wingspan quite large. The siphons on his hands gleaned brighter as he beamed at me with gratitude while everyone looked shocked beyond recognition at what I had done. But what surprised me was when he got down on one knee and bowed**

 **" Thank you Aelin Queen of Terresen and thank you High Lady but you must excuse me now." I just gave him a nod and said " You are excused. "**

 **So that was a shortish chapter and I'm sorry for the late post but I'm camping for Easter and we have no phone service but a day late is better than none at all right. I have big plans for Elizabeth in this fanfic. Anyway byes.**

 **May the couldren light your way and may mala protect you all.**


	12. Moon Fire

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is bad, the reason why was I was working on a new story I posted. The story is called High School with friends but if you want to read it just click on my user name. And also I am so sad because one of the Inner circle will die but it won't be Cassian, Nesta or Elain according to Sarah J Mass.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **" How did you do that." Feyre said after Cassian flew off " How did you know that your magic wouldn't be enough? And how did you know that our blood mixed would amplify your magic."**

 **" Because Rowan and I have done the same that is why we both have matching scars on our palms from the first time we did it to defeat general Narrok who was infested with a Valg." I showed Feyre and the rest of the room my palm and Rowan followed suit. Had they never done that before. I also had been tunnelling down for 5 days and I still hadn't found the bottom of my magic and it was just begging to get out. " Um Rhysand do you have a field or forest you wouldn't mind getting destroyed?" Rowan for once looked at me with confusion. Azriel looked at me with concern and worry on his face " Uh yeah just everyone grab hands and I will winnow us there, but brace yourselves for a bit of a queasy stomach because it will be a long winnow to where we are going." We all joined hands but Nesta hesitated and said " Be right back" in a flash of fire she disappeared " She is a force to be reckoned with, I like her. She has to show me her other powers, because I can sense she has others." As I finished my sentence a firey flare and Nesta and Cassian appeared " God Nesta I want to fly and also kinda keep my eyes." I chuckled darkly and Rowan just did the same so I turned to him rose on to my toes and kissed him deeply until Choal stepped in and said " Hey lovebirds are we going or not." I pulled away and I'm pretty sure that my eyes had flames in them as I shot him a glare that would kill him. I cloaked myself in a silver flame that was freezing cold and just turned back to Rowan and gave him a peck on the cheek only for him to turn my face towards him and for him to do a more deeper passionate kiss. I bit his lower lip softly and smiled. " Guys any day now would be nice or we can just forget about what ever it is you were planning. " Cassian added in with extreme cockiness in his voice " Um who are those two," said the girl who Feyre had called Elain. She looked as if she too like Az were covered in shadows " I am Aelin Ashryver Galathinius Whitethorn and this is Rowan Whitethorn Galathinius and we are mates, carranam, husband and wife and also Queen and King of Terresen." Everyone gawked at how long both of our names are and the tittles after them. " Ok let's go to these Forests of Mountains or Plains." I couldn't hold my power in much longer because it was itching for a bigger release than the healing or shape-shifting had done. Rhys looked at me and we winnowed to a large plain and behind us a mountain covered in trees and trees. " This is perfect. Now everyone go into a large bundle." I handed the amulet of Orynth to Rowan and he finally realised what I was doing. He stepped back and I guess Dorian guessed as well because Dorian made a dome of clear ice and Rowan enforced it with his ice powers and then hardened air formed around. Rhys looked worried that they were putting up so much protection and Cassian and Az were watching with a predatory gaze. As if deciding or preparing to defend Rhys and Feyre or Elain and Nesta. I turned away and dug deep into the pit of lava and dug deeper to find moon fire and a green fire that froze instead of burnt. I used the moon fire to burn the trees on the mountain. The silver flame swept over the trees and froze the air but made the trees burn nonetheless. I heard a gasp from who I assumed was Elain. I turned back to the all and smiled, flew up in the air and used my fire to burn my name into the plain. As I decesned I saw Cassian gaping at the power I had just displayed and for fun said " The Cassian wasn't even half of my power." Rowan nodded agreeing while Dorian looked like he had just woken up because of how tired he was for keeping them from getting hurt especially since the fire was huge " Well fuck, remind me not to get on your bad side. " Amren said which surprised me because I hadn't heard her swear.**

 **So sorry it's short but I think that the end part wasn't overly that bad.**

 **May the couldren and Mala protect you.**


	13. Dorian

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.**

 **I don't me for it to be in bold but I fixed it. I just didn't want my chapter to be late so I forgot to check if it was all in bold. Also please please go read my other story on my account. If you would that would be amazing.**

 **Chapter 13**

Dorian collapsed. I rushed over. " Dorian, Dorain wake up. Choal has this ever happened since you returned from Torre Cesme." He tensed when I mentioned that. I wonder what happened between him and Nesryn. " No this has never happened. Not even when Nesryn got attacked. And that was some serious healing magic." I realised that I was in my human form with the Illyrian wings. I shifted and noticed that his heart was achingly slow. Rowan understood what we needed to do so we both cut our palms without question. His heart had stopped. I hastily grabbed Rowans hand and threw my other hand out towards Dorian and threw all my healing magic into it. Choal and Manon where crying. Rhys stepped forward and so did Feyre. I looked at them with blurry eyes. A golden tear drop fell from both their hands and Manon stepped forward. " My crochan blood should help." She sliced her wrist open and held it over Dorains mouth. It slowly dripped into his mouth. I was still throwing all my power into him. I could feel my burnout coming because I realised and pulled up so much healing magic so fast " Iron, I need iro- I passed out but heard a " Dorian your alive" before I was fully unconscious. I could hear my name being called faintly. " Aelin don't forget that you are the Queen who was promised." I heard Deana say my only reply back was " Fuck off." I heard her darkly chuckle and say " I won't hurt you because the gods need you." I faded back into oblivion until I felt iron shackles bring clasped onto me " Sweet Bitch Queen I'll have you soon enough in my power. And I'll have Rowan to, and nothing will stop me from marking him." She started screaming at her not to. The nightmare then shifted to another of her time in the iron coffin and also whipped half to death. " Aelin these little babies won't be a problem anymore." Then she stabbed my stomach and I realised what she did " NOOOOO!" I screamed a ear splitting scream and heard her chuckle the darkest laugh ever. I started hearing something " Aelin!" The voice sounded worried " Aelin! Aelin listen to me!" I remembered that the persons name was Rhysand but he's dead I opened my eyes and saw my old friend Rhys but he was dead " No, you dead. Rowan he will know that Meave finally killed me. I never got to see him after 7 years, I never saw him." She could tell that his heart broke because he had only been away from his mate for 5 months and yet he had wanted to kill everyone. " Your alive and in the Night Court and Feyre is your Female equivalent just as I'm Rowans. You had a burnout of power from bringing Dorian back to life but by doing so the same thing happened to Feyre. Dorian is now a Fae and he can shift into a panther. " All of my memories came back of the past week. Rowan had finally felt the bond snap but he had suspected beforehand. I felt into my we'll of magic searching for the bottom but I never found it. " What do you mean burnout, all of my magic is still there. And Dorian as a fae. This will help with the war. I wasn't going to ask him to help me defeat Erawan but now that he's fae we will have a greater chance of defeating him. I demand to see my court right away Rhysand and I don't care if your some fancy shamancey High Lord, I am the fucking queen of Terresen. I am the descendant of Mala Fire bringer. I could bur-" he cut me off by saying in a little bit of a shocked tone " I was going to get them anyway." With that he stalked off. He still got under my skin way too easily for my liking. I growled down the bond for Rowan to hurry up. I heard him chuckle outside the door and then fling it open. Rowan came in first, then Aedion and everyone else with Manon helping Dorian so he didn't stumble. My eyes went to his ears to see them pointed.

" What have I done to you Dorian." I stood up and strode over to him. I stumbled a bit because I was still tired and in my human form. Rowan was beside me in a instant. He put his arm around my waist like Manon had done to Dorian. I realised that she was smiling as she mouthed the words " Thank you" before I said anything else I sensed Azriel on the shadows" For crying out loud Rhys if you are going to get him to spy on us tell him to at least do a half decent job. Azriel go get the rest of your family." I said. Az huffed before stepping out but I heard Cassian down the hall go

" Aww is someone sad because she found you." Then I heard him chuckle darkly and walk in a second later with a bloody lip. " I think it's about time we go to sleep. It's some ungodly hour for a gods descendent to be awake." Rowan looked me in the eyes and said what are you doing to my mind. I said right back to him

 ** _I'm going to train Dorian far away for here. And I don't need you standing watch._**

Rowan just huffed at me before staking to the window throwing me a look that would kill most but I just smirked back and sent a silent command for Dorian, Manon and Elide to follow me out the door. As I was walking down the hallway I heard Cassian say " Fuck she can't be that scary while she's asleep can she?" I smirked after hearing Nesta's entrance and her saying " Oh man up you wuss."

 **That is that chapter and if any of you are reading my other story I'm so sorry it was short I just lost track of the days with school and everything else I do. 4 DAYS TILL ACOWAR COMES OUT ALMOST 3. IM SO EXCITED. ANYWAY TIL NEXT TIME.**

 ** _The Fire Breathing Queen_**

 **May the couldren and Mala protect you.**


	14. Lani with Dreams

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever but with the release of ACOWAR I just lost track of time and was so indulged in it I almost forgot that I had school in the morning. Anyway how do you guys feel about Manion (Manon & Dorian).**

 **Chapter 14**

 **I** strolled down the passage way to a door and said to Rhysand, Rowan and Feyre down our equals bond

 _Where will we be sleeping while we stay here in the house of Wind._

Rhysand simply replied with a tone that made me want to punch him.

 _Do you two want a bit of quiet time. Cause that can be arranged because I know Feyre and I do._

I heard Feyre punch Rhys and him chuckle darkly. I just chuckled. Rowan just replied down the bond with a short

 _No thank you we would all like to be together_

Rhys sent directions to everyone and we soon all found each other. I sent everyone to their assigned rooms but Lysandra and Aedion claimed that they needed to talk. Yeah right. Talking I'm sure. After 10 minutes of scoping out the room for any spy holes I went to check that everyone else had done the same. I walked into the hall to find Rowan back and leaning against a pillar in the back corner. I smiled weakly to him to reassure him that I would be fine. He only gruffly replied by stalking into our room. After checking everyone else's room I gathered Manon, Elide and Dorian. We needed to fly so we could find where I could teach Dorian. We walked up to the top floor but as we were walking we passed a room and heard voices. I stopped and signaled for them to all do the same. I slipped effortlessly past a rolling red wall of anger and displeasure.

 _I turned to Mor and said " Should we trust them all. I mean how do we know they aren't Assassins. " I heard Rhys cough, like he was trying to hide his laugh. He was smirking while we all looked at each other. Rhys than shared what he was planning with us and I thought it was stupid_

 _" I can kick your butt with some effort Cassian, Aelin is better. She used to kick my ass when I was in Erilia. She was a human than while I had all my strength and agility from being High Fae. She is the best Assassin I have ever met and ever will meet." I shivered soaking in that last bit of delightful information. " She also didn't have any magic and the only reason she is so good is because Arobyn made her do stupid things such as breaking her own hand and not letting her eat or drink water and eating in front of her. " shit that girl had been through a lot. How old was she though she couldn't be to young to have gone through all that. If Rhys was 634 yrs old so then Aelin wasn't much younger than him and me. " She's only 19 years old and has survived the salt mines of endovior-"_

I slip out of Cassians mind and open the door to the room when rhys was just about to explain my deal with Dorian. The entire group in the room look at me

" Is there a place I can train with some of my companions." I say sweetly as I can but Rhys sees through it and says "Sorry, there is a place but it can be quite cold." I knew why he was sorry. He had sifted through my memories while I was unconscious from using to much power. " Well then its lucky that I have Fire. Dorian basically breathes the cold. Manon is a witch who survived nights with only a short shirt and pants when it was snowing and Elide the same." He looked taken aback by what I said even though he already knew that and just to piss him off I said " Oh and don't talk about me behind my back when I can slip into Cassian's mind very easily." Cassian fumed when he realised what I had done. I didn't bother for Rhys to give me a directions as I strode away with the rest of my friends who accompanied me. I strode up many flights of stairs until we reached a roof training area. I turned to Dorian to find him staring at something in the shadows. It was the girl Elizabeth from earlier yesterday. She was shaking. I lit a ball of fire and slowly walked over to her. She was shivering. I summoned a soft fur lined cloak for the girl while summoning some fruit cubes. Slowly walking over Elizabeth looked up at me she threw out a hand and said " I am Lani Goddess of Dreams. I am your sister Mala. Take my hand and I will show you." I was resistant and hesitant at first before I say " Lani get out of Elizabeth's body right now." I light a ball of flame and make it shine brighter than white before I hear a gasp. Elizabeth looks at me and says " Thank you. Can you teach me to use magic please. I don't want her to come back." I look at her and feel sympathetic because I know how it feels. Dorian knows as well because Lumas did the same to him once. I look at her one last time before saying " I will teach you how to control your illusion magic but first you need to rest and gain your strength." I summoned Aedion through the blood oath and told him to take Elizabeth to the spare room beside mine. After Elizabeth was gone I turned to Dorian and said " Let's try something simple for you first." He looked at me as if I was belittling him and about to make him summon a ball of fire. " Because transportation is such a big thing and I am not like Rowan I'm just going to ask you to summon wings and not FUCKING SHIFT AND THREATEN YOUR FRIEND AND ALMOST GETTING YOU KILLED!" I yelled out into the distance and hear a sassy squawk in return. Dorian looked at me with a smug look on his face "So he did make you do that." I threw a middle finger at him and said "Summon wings like these not of ice." I summoned the firey wings that I had imagined earlier. Dorian gaped at me while Manon looked at me with longing. Elide studied the wings while trying to figure out why she was here. She let out a yawn. I nodded to her silent request to go to sleep. She slunk off the roof without another word. While Dorian is summoning his ice wings I keep telling him to make them bigger in certain places until when he stretches them out the are at least 3.5 meters wide. I had already told him how he needed to carry them and had implanted the memories of Azriel teaching Feyre how to fly into Dorians mind. Just as I was about to show Dorian how to carry a passenger I felt a presence on the horizon. I shot up into the sky to see a black mass hurtling towards us. I look down and tell Dorian to carry Manon bridal style and for her to hold on tight. I shoot away rallying my magic until it was itching to get out. As I fly closer it becomes the shape of a small wyvern once it's closer. I hear a excited scream from behind me as I see Manon jump from Dorians grip onto the saddle of the wyvern. I realise with a start that the wyvern is Abraxos.

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry again about the late post but I didn't give up and was determined to get this out today. Anyway bye and I hope you Elizabeth941 loved your character as much as I do.**

 **May the cauldron and Mala protect you. And may the odds ever be in your favour (for the hunger games fans).**


	15. Axelia

**Thank you so so much for not giving up on me. I know that I posted really late but thank you for being really consistent with this story. Also sorry for the late post I just had no motivation to write this. So I am going to try post every 1-2 weeks but I promise it will get better. And this goes for both my stories.**

 **Chapter 15**

I noticed a small figure on the Beach while I flap my firey wings gently. I swoop down to the figure. As I get closer I notice small leathery wings. Lots of scars. Poison tipped metal. A swishing table. It is a small wyvern. I set myself down about 5 metres from it. It growls at me when I take a step forward. I look it in the eyes as I slowly slip into its mind. I can't register any thoughts just waves and waves of aggression. I notice that it's leg is marred and it limps. I summoned a barrier of hardened air so that if it were to attack it wouldn't get to me. I summon a dead goat and lift it up. I make sure that the wyvern catches the scent. She slowly walks towards it. I shoot up into the air and check if the wyvern is following me. Dorian is already back at the house of wind while Manon is out riding Abraxos. As I fly towards where we were training before I saw Abraxos flying towards us. I slowly set down and quickly step out of the way when the small beast slowly sets down. It shakes the entire house and soon everyone is piling onto the training ring. Azriel looks in mute horror at my firey wings. Cassian was the first to speak with a shakey voice " What is that." I realised that they have probably never even heard of a wyvern let alone see one. Elide took charge and walked up to it. " Elide stop it is dangerous. It doesn't trust-" I stopped out of shock because the wyvern just let her walk up to it. Manon landed Abraxos and walked over to the small wyvern. The wyvern hissed and went to bite Manon. Manon jumped back in surprise. Elide ran a smoothing hand down its back. It leaned into her touch. Confused I look into the beasts mind. Instead of the waves of aggression I felt earlier I feel waves of calmness. I took a step towards it and the beasts mind filled with aggression and protection. Elide stated talking so I slipped out of its mind back into my own. "I guess you like me then." She stated while patting its neck. "Your name will be Axelia, Elia for short." I looked at Elide with approval in her choice of name. She beamed back at me before jumping on Axelia's back and shooting in to the sky. Feyre grew wings and followed. Cass and Az picked up Elain and Nesta before shooting after Feyre. Rhys looked towards Elizabeth, before swooping her up bridal style. Manon jumped on Abraxos back and shot into the sky. Lysandra shifted into a wyvern and let Aedion hop on her back. She shot into the air leaving Dorian and I. I looked around for Lorcan but found him missing, along with Chaol. "FUCK!" I screamed into the night air. Dorian realised this as well and joined me with his own "SHITTING WYRD!" We both formed our respective wings. Mine fire his ice. We looked at each other before shooting into the Air. Everyone else was in the air floating as I realised the Amren wasn't here. Most likely in her apartment. I scanned the horizon for enemies as I felt a dark presence overcome the city. I was met with an group of 4 ships that were pulling other ships along. I did a quick count and found there to be at least 100 ships. I let out a battle cry and found a hawk beside me. I looked at Rowan with love before shooting off. I disguised the ships and myself. I just looked like a normal bird while a illusion of me was flapping with everyone. When I was 50 meters away and everyone 1.7 km behind me I dropped the disguise and heard Elide's scared worried scream. Rhys, Feyre and Rowan were trying to contact me. I made my wings disappear and let myself free fall until I was 5 meters from the water. I winnowed to the largest ship and said into one of the Valgs ears "Fire Breathing bitch Queen is back."

 **Ok I'm not going to sugar coat and say I'm sorry and all that sweet stuff. I had writers block. I had exams but I sat down and wrote this. I think this one is a bit sucky but it is something by**

 **May Mala and the Cauldron protect you. And my the odds ever be in your favour.**

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


	16. Hyburn

**I have decided to change this story into one with multiple perspectives from here on out so here.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Aelin's POV**

I burst in to flames and grinned in satisfaction at the screams around me. I felt the others trying to break through the wards I put up. Rowan, Feyre and Rhys were screaming at me through our bond. I still didn't respond. I let my flames grow until a Valg grabbed my throat. I looked up at him and just grinned. I slowly rasped out

"Come on. Take me to Erawan so I can kill him. And I'm sure that he wouldn't approve of you killing me when he has waited so long." The Valg released its grip on my throats only for me to shove one of the blades that I had stole from Rhys. I felt a presence beside me that was different from the Valg. I looked to my right and saw Nesta there burning in flames. I grinned at her before throwing a sword at her and spinning back into battle. It felt good to have blades back in my hand with blood coating them like a second skin. I grinned one last time before I completely lost my self.

 **Cassian's POV**

Shit. Hyburn is attacking. Wait where did Aelin go.

"By the Cauldron Rowan. What is she doing." I looked towards Rhysand as he said that more to himself than any of us. I looked at Rowan before looking at the ships. Know apart from Aelin's blue wildfire there was a redder fire beside her. Shit that's Nesta. I look beyond there flames and see Hyburn himself making his way towards Aelin. I zoom towards the ships and summon all of my siphons. Before I can reach the ships though I am met with a barrier of magic. The magic reels of wildfire and lavender. I'm not sure who the lavender is but I'm almost certain that the wildfire stench is Aelin's. I looked in horror to everyone else. "BY THE WYRD AELIN. WHY NOW. LET ME THROUGH. IM YOUR COUSIN FOR FUCKS SAKE SO LET ME IN! Aedion was screaming as we all used our magic to try brake through. The scent of the magic then changed as it was mixed with another. It smelt like burnt wood and mint. The burnt wood is Nesta for sure. I looked back at them as I smelt sorrow in the air. Aelin was on her knees with a blade from Hyburn at her throat. A ear shattering roar erupted from behind me as I turned I saw Rowan cloaked in icey wind and some of Aelin's fire. Dorian grabbed Rowans hand and joined in adding a sapphire ice in. I heard it in my mind before I knew it had happened. Nesta sacrificed herself. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and shot through the barrier. Everyone else barreling behind me. When I arrived Aelin looked at me with sorrow filled in her eyes. Hyburns dead body laying nearby. Aelin's eyes then went dark as I heard faint breathing from Nesta as Aelin's stopped. She just gave herself up to save Nesta. Rowan and Rhys dove to stop Aelin from falling. We were all drained from bringing Dorian back from the dead. But we tried. We all poured our magic in. Lysandra with her shape shifting poured magic in. Rowan poured his icey wind in. Dorian with his raw magic. Rhys put a kernel of his power in. Feyre did the same. Azriel put his shadows in while Nesta and I put our fire in together. She didn't move. So we waited.

 **Soooo sorry for not posting in ages. I just didn't have motivation. I do now though so I hope the chapter was good. Please review. Bye.**

 **May Mala and the Cauldron protect with the odds in your favour.**

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


	17. Authors Note

Hi I'm am really sorry I haven't posted on this story in ages. I'm going to hopefully jam out a chapter tonight and have one to you guys soon. Bye

p.s. I am really really sorry

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


End file.
